Advendures on Irlios Toons
Advendures on Irlios Toons-to serial opowiadający o Pokemonach zmieszkujących wyspę Irlios,a konkretnie jej najmniejszą część.Przeżywają tam różne przygody,a akcji również nie brak! W tym serialu Pokemony mówią ludzkim głosem. Postacie-Pokemony występujące w serialu * Poliwili * Willgra (Poliwili po ewolucji) * Willorina (Willgra po ewolucji) * Maluchar * Mimichi * Cinchiri * Rinicheer (Cinchiri po ewolucji) * Raizecharm (Rinicheer po ewolucji) * Tentikki * Birbio * Bibbullet (Birbio po ewolucji) * Platyroot * Rooterplone (Platyroot po ewolucji) * Brufforoot (Rooterplone po ewolucji) więcej postaci wkrótce... Odcinki Sezon 1 * Poznaj Nas! * Specjalny Pokeball * Nasz Bohater! * Przebranie Mimichi * Dowcipniś * Weź nie pytaj * Ucieczka * Pogoń * Zostaw mnie w spokoju! * Co Cię straszy? * Jak to!? * Zdemaskowana Mimichi! * To moje! * Tajemnica Maluchara Sezon 2 * Co to znaczy mieć pecha * Weź się w garść! * Ka/ra/te! * Pomóż mi! * Zły gość * Bu! * Nocowanie u Willgry * Beksa Lala * Maluchar Lunatyk * Brum,brum! * (Nie) proszony gość * O,nie! * Kraksa * Uwolnienie Sezon 3 * Specjalny Pokemonowy Wkład * Dobra Wróżka * Trzy życzenia * Wielki Wyścig * Mecz-1 połowa * Mecz-2 połowa * Od czego ma się przyjaciół * NCL-Niezindentyfikowana Cinchiri Latająca * Góry i słodycze * To jest to! * Książe Rooterplone * Bad Boys Squad! * Nowa Mimichi * Problem Birbio Sezon 4 * W-O-W! * Co ty tu jeszcze robisz!? * Porwanie * Nie,Willgra! * Zabawa w chowanego * Weź mnie ze sobą * Birbio,ty urwisie! * Lepiej się schowaj! * Mój kocyk * The Last!-Pokemonowa Opowieść * Legendy ze świata Pokemonów * Jaskinia * Ciekawe... * A co tam jest? Sezon 5 * Znowu!? * Tentikki,jak mogłeś... * No co ty!? * Pomyśl,zanim coś zrobisz * Nowe Zawody * Hej... * Brak prądu * Plan Bibbuleta * Ha,ha,ha! * Odkochaj się we mnie * Mokra plama * Co 2 głowy,to nie jedna! * Migiem! * Koniec? Opisy odcinków Odcinek 1:Meet us! Jest to odcinek przedstawiający nam wszystkie pokemony występujące w serialu. Odcinek 2:Special Pokeball Maluchar i Birbio znajdują kolorowy pokeball i nie wiedzą,do czego on może służyć.Próbują z nim wszystkiego:Łapią się w niego,grają nim,rzucają,próbują go zniszczyć,uderzają nim o ziemię,i nic.W końcu Maluchar wrzuca go do wody.Okazuje się,że to tylko okrągły kamień pomalowany przez Poliwili! A więc nasi bohaterzy biją się z Poliwili,i w końcu wygrywają.Na tym odcinek się kończy. Odcinek 3:Our Hero! Wszyscy uważają,że Maluchar jest taki odważny i niczego się nie boi.Z wyjątkiem Mimichi.Ona uważa,ze mogłaby być chociaż jedna rzecz,która by go wystraszyła.W końcu Mimichi postanawia zdjąć przebranie i tak pokazać się Malucharowi.Za każdym razem,gdy próbuje go wystraszyć,Maluchar po prostu zamyka oczy lub sobie odchodzi.Mimo to Mimichi i tak uważa,że to po prostu zwykły zbieg okoliczności! W końcu po 124 nieudanych próbach wystraszenia Maluchara Mimichi decyduje się podjąć ostatnią próbę zrobienia tego.Zaskakuje go znienacka,a Maluchar mdleje.Z jednej strony Mimichi jest zadowolona,że się wystraszył jej "ataku",ale z drugiej jest jej przykro i wstyd z powodu tego co zrobiła.Po kilku godzinach Maluchar budzi się i oznajmia wszystkim,że widział Mimichi bez jej przebrania.Ona zaś zapewnia go,że to był tylko głupi sen.Na tym kończy się odcinek. Odcinek 4:Mimichi's Disguise Wszyscy są ciekawi,co kryje się pod przebraniem Mimichi.Próbują wszystkiego,aby się tego dowiedzieć,lecz ciągle im się to nie udaje.A Mimichi pozostaje zupelnie obojętna.W końcu,gdy Platyroot zastawia na nią pułapkę,ona łapie się w nią i wiedząc,że nie może się wydostać,wyślizguje się z przebrania.Platyroot wyskakuje zza drzewa i krzyczy:"Mam Cię!",lecz nagle się wystrasza jej wyglądu.Odchodzi od niej na kilka metrów,a ona mówi,żeby się nie bał,bo nie mogła niczego innego zrobić.Mimichi wyciąga do niego swój pazur,a Platyroot łapie ją za niego.Ona zaś mówi mu,żeby nikomu nie mówił,jak wygląda naprawdę.Platyroot dotrzymuje słowa.I tak związała się miłość między nimi.Na końcu się przytulają.Koniec odcinka. Odcinek 5:The Prankster Cinchiri budzi się rano zadowolona,że jest Prima Aprilis! Idzie na dół,aby sprawdzić,jak udał się żart,który zrobiła w nocy Tentikkiemu.Okazuje się,że udał się świetnie.Cinchiri śmieje się z niego,że dał się nabrać i przykleił się do sufitu.On zaś się wścieka i uwalnia się z super glu.Póżniej Cinchiri wiedząc,że Tentikki jest taki naiwny,robi mu kolejne żarty.Smaruje go farbą,zastawia pułapki i daje mu błoto do picia,ora robi mu mnóstwo innych żartów.W końcu on ma tego dość i zwierza się Poliwili.Ona zaś pomaga zastawić mu pułapkę na Cinchiri.Gdy wszystko jest już gotowe,wabią Cinchiri,a dowcip się udaje.Lecz ku zaskoczeniu Cinchiri zaczyna się śmiać.Tentikki i Poliwili robią facepalm'y.Koniec. Odcinek 6:Do not ask Platyroot uwielbia razem z Mimichi robić różne sztuczki.Zaciekawiona Poliwili ciągle pyta ich,jak to robią,a oni mówią że to tajemnica.Poliwili próbuje robić te triki,ale za każdym razem sztuczki jej się nie udają.Poliwili mimo wszystko chce,żeby oni powiedzieli jej,jak to robią.Lecz nadal nie chcą.Poliwili próbuje wszystkiego,ale nic.W końcu popisuje się nową sztuczką,której Platyroot oraz Mimichi nie znają i nie umieją.Są w szoku,a Poliwili nadal wyprawia te triki.W końcu dwójka decyduje się pokazać i powiedzieć,jak oni robią sztuczki.Ale rozbawiona Poliwili mówi,że je już wszystkie umie,bo zajrzała do ich skryptów.Wtedy oni zaczynają ją gonić,a ona wskakuje w krzaki.Koniec odcinka. Odcinek 7:The Runaway Maluchar każe Poliwili umyć się,a później iść spać.Poliwili ucieka z krzykiem,a Maluchar prosi innych,żeby mu pomogli w tej gonitwie.W końcu Birbio'emu udaje się złapać Poliwili i z trudem upchnąć ją do wanny,a potem do łóżka.Lecz gdy reszta Pokemonów wychodzi na dół,Poliwili postanawia uciec! Ucieka do lasu,lecz nie potrafi jednak znaleźć drogi powrotnej.Płacze.W końcu po 3 godzinach szukania znajduje ją Mimichi,całą brudną.Gdy jest ranek,zanim Pokemony mówią Poliwili,co powinna zrobić,ona sama jak gdyby nigdy nic wskakuje do wanny! Reszta jest w szoku.Zwłaszcza Maluchar.Lecz wieczorem,gdy Poliwili ma iść spać,kładzie się do Maluchara! Maluchar zaś nie reaguje,tylko obraca się na bok niczym nie zdziwiony.Koniec odcinka. Odcinek 8:The Chase Platyroot siedzi sobie na miejscu na wyspie,które było dla niego zarezerwowane.Nagle podchodzi Cinchiri.Spycha go z zarezerwowanego dla niego miejsca.Platyroot się wścieka i próbuje ją uderzyć,lecz ona robi szybkie uniki i ucieka.On zaczyna ją gonić.Cinchiri ukrywa się w liściach,ale Platyroot ją znajduje.Próbuje ją złapać,ale ona wyślizguje mu się z rąk.Potem goni ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby,ale i tak nie udaje mu się jej złapać.Gonił ją tak przez 13 godzin!!! W końcu Mimichi ogłasza,że rezerwacja się kończy,a wszystkie Pokemony biegną do pustego miejsca,które było wcześniej Platyroota.Stratują go.Na tym odcinek się kończy.Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Nightbirdovaa Kategoria:Przygody